On My Mind
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Everyone is back for Senior Year. Amber's back from fashion school! A familiar face comes back. Will Eddie fall for her? Or will Patricia stand in the way? I do not own anything. The song On My Mind by Brad Kavanagh will occur in the last chapter.
1. Why Did You Come Back?

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was the start of Senior year at Anubis and everyone was in the common room.

KT: "I can't believe that we're graduating this year."

Eddie: "Neither can I. Other than the fact that Patricia broke up with me again."

Patricia: "It's not my fault you were being stupid and a jerk."

Eddie: "It's not my fault you were being obnoxious and rude to my family."

Fabian: "Okay! We get it! Peddie broke up again. Patricia's fault again."

?: "Peddie broke up!?"

They all look up to see a very bubbly blonde.

Everyone: "Amber!"

Everyone took turns giving Amber their hugs of love.

Mara: "What are you doing here?"

Amber: "Oh, I got kicked out of Fashion School."

Willow: "Why?"

Amber: "They thought that I was too good for them."

Joy: "The real reason why."

Amber: "I broke about all of their rules. Hey! I do it here so it's become a habit."

Jerome: "You're not wrong there."

Amber: "So, what did I miss?"

Patricia and Eddie: "We broke up...again."

Jeroy: "We're dating."

Mabian: "We're dating."

Walfie: "We're dating."

KT: "I'm still single."

Amber: *Turns to Patricia and Eddie* "What?!" *Turns to Jeroy* "Unexpected yet yay!" *Turns to Mabian* "What!? But yay!" *Turns to Walfie* "I am proud!" *Turns to KT* "You'll find the one soon."

Alfie: "So, your not mad?"

Amber: "No. Why would I be? You found true love and that's all I could ask for. You made the right choice picking Willow. As for you four". *Turns to Patricia, Eddie, and Mabian* "What happened?"

Eddie: "I saw Patricia's true colors towards my family. And she overteacted to my response so she broke it off."

Amber: "And what about Mabian?"

Mara: "We had a thing this summer. And at the fireworks last year."

Amber: "If you guys are happy, I'm happy."

Then the door opened to reveal a dirty blonde wearing a blue leather jacket, a purple blouse, blue Osiris sneakers, and skinny jeans. She stares at Eddie.

Girl: "Hi." *Smiles*

Eddie: *Smiles* "Hey."

Amber: "AHHHH! NINA!" *Hugs her*

Nina: *Going down* "Amber! Going...down... Need...oxygen... Losing...all...American...strength."

Eddie: "Amber!" *Pulls her away from Nina*

Nina: *Stands up tall and gasps for air* "Thanks...Ed. Woo!"

Mara: "Nina! What are you doing here?"

Nina: *Holds up her finger and takes a deep breath* "Okay, now you may attack."

Everyone but Willow, KT, and Eddie hug her.

Mara: "Now can you answer my question?"

Everyone pull away and sit on the couches. **(A/N~ Nina's sitting next to Eddie. WINK WINK!)**

Nina: "Gran couldn't see me in misery anymore. So, she decided to let me come back."

Joy: "Why couldn't you come?"

Nina: "She thought that I was spending to much time here. And I agreed. I really missed my friends back in America. But you guys are away more important."

Everyone but KT and Willow: "Aw!"

Fabian: "Um Nina? Mara and I are dating."

Nina: *Smiles* "Finally! I was wondering when you guys would get together! If you're happy then I'm happy."

Eddie: "Nina? Can I talk to you in my room?"

Everyone but Nina and Eddie: "Ooh!"

Nina and Eddie stand up.

Nina and Eddie: "Shut up."

They left and walked to Eddie and Fabian's room. Nina sat on Eddie's bed then he closed the door.

Eddie: "So, why are you here?"

Nina: I had a dream last week. Sarah visited me and said that what ever was keeping us apart was defeated so, we can be around each other."

Eddie: "Oh." *Sits next to Nina* "This is gonna be awkward. Especially with Patricia here."

Nina: "Yeah. She a lot like the-"

Nina and Eddie: "Jealous type."

They looked into each other's eyes. Then they slowly leaned in. Their lips were inches apart when someone opened the door. They moved away from each other and look up. Patricia.

Patricia: "Am I interrupting something?"

Nina: "Nope."

Eddie: "Not at all."

Patricia: "Amber told me to come get you guys."

They stood up and walked out of the room.


	2. Did You Mean It?

**I only own my luv for HOA and Neddie!**

* * *

Eddie, Patricia, and Nina walked back to the common room.

Amber: "Hey! Anything new? WINK WINK."

Nina: "Nothings going on. I'm not looking for anyone to love right now."

Amber: "Mhmm."

Nina: "Serious!"

Amber: "Okay."

Jerome: "So, Nina, how was your year?"

Nina: "Terrible. America is nothing like here."

Alfie: *Baby voice* "Aww! She woves us!" *Smiles*

Nina: *Baby voice* "Yes I wo!" *Pinches his cheek*

Joy: "Aww! We love you too!"

Amber: "Group hug!"

Everyone gave in and surrounded Nina. They hugged her as Eddie smilled at her. Nina smiled back before the gang let Nina breathe.

Nina: "I'm gonna go unpack."

Eddie: "I'll help!"

They left the common room and a very jealous Patricia.

* * *

In the attic...

Nina: "Living in the attic. Awesome." *Starts to unpack*

Eddie: "It can't be that bad."

Nina: "This where I first met Senhara."

Eddie: "I stand corrected."

Nina: "Well, at least Amber and I are gonna be roomies like old times."

Eddie: *Puts her jeans in a drawer* "Yep. Heh."

Nina: "What?"

Eddie: "It's...it's stupid."

Nina: "Eddie," *Walks over to him* "Nothing ou say can be stupid."

Eddie: "I...I think Patricia's jealous. Of you and I."

Nina: "I stand corrected."

Eddie: "I don't know. Its just a random thought."

Nina sits on her bed and Eddie follows.

Nina: "About what happened...downstairs. Did you mean what you were gonna do?"

Eddie: *Realizes what sh'e talking about* "I don't...know. Why do you?"

Nina: "I...I don't know."

Nina and Eddie slowly lean in. Then Amber bursts in.

Amber: Nina Martin! How dare you lie to me!

Nina: *Turns around* "What?"

Amber: "You said you weren't ready to love."

Nina: "I'm not! Eddie's just here to help me unpack-"

Amber: "Eddie, Nina and I need some girl time." *Pulls Eddie of of Nina's bed*

Eddie: "What's going on."

Amber: "Just give us a momment. We'll call you when we're done." *Pushes him out*

Nina: *Mouths* "Sorry."

Eddie: "But-"

Amber: *Slams oor in his face*

Nina: "Amber!"

Amber: *Sits in a chair* "Admit it."

Nina: "Admit what?"

Amber: "I. Like. Eddie."

Nina: "I. Don't. Like. Him."

Amber: "Yes. You. Do."

Nina: "No. I don't."

Amber: "Yes."

Nina: "No."

Amber: "Yes."

Nina: "No."

Amber: "Yes."

Nina: "No"

Amber: "No."

Nina: "Yes." *Realizes what she said* "UGH!"

Amber: "Ha! You do!"

Nina: "Look, Amber. I love you and all but I can't go out with Eddie."

Amber: "And why is that?"

Nina: "I'm...scared. Falling means breaking somethng. Falling _in love_ means heart_break_. You should know. Its happened to you."

Amber: "Nina, its time to take risks. When you broke up with Fabian, he was heartbroken because he fell in love with you. Now, he's happier than ever with Mara. He's never been this happy since you left. I bet its gonna happen with you and Eddie too."

Nina: "Wow. That's deep."

Amber: "See, I told you I was a genius!"

Nina: *Scoffs*

Amber: "Just take that chance. For me. Please? Did you evenm mean it when you said yes?"

Nina: "...Yes. I did. And we'll see what fate does to me and Eddie."

Amber: "Yay! Eddie! You can come in now!"

Eddie comes back inside adn helps Nina unpack the rest of her stuff. But, Nina doesn't know that he knows.


	3. Talking To Nicky

Nina and Eddie head downstairs and sit at the table and eat.

KT: "Where hav u 2 been?"

Nina: "Attic."

Jerome: "Thats not what Amber told us."

Eddie: "Oh really? What did she say exactly?"

Alfie: "She said u 2 were making out in Nina and Amber's old room."

Neddie: "We were not! Amber!"

Amber: "U know u wanted 2 though!"

Nina: "No!" *Slowly blushes*

Jerome: "She's blushing!" *Points 2 Nina*

Nina: "Was not!"

Everyone began 2 eat when Nina's phone went off, all u could here was C'mon C'mon by One Direction. Nina quickly answered it.

Nina: "If u need money, u hav the wrong number."

?: "Quit it Neens!? Niall will not luv u if u keep saying that everytime u pick up the phone!"

Nina: "Shut up Nicky. And hav I told u that u r perfect 4 Louis?"

Nicky: "No, why?"

Nina: "U both dont hav an inside voice!"

Nicky: "Says the grl yelling. Put me on speaker? I want 2 hear the brits."

Nina: *Puts speaker* "U know I'm eating lunch?"

Nicky: "No. But now I do. Hi, Fabian!"

Fabian: "Hi?"

Nina: "Fabian and I broke up, remember?"

Nicky: "Oh yeah. HI, EDDIE!"

Nina: "Seriously?"

Amber: "I like her. She has a good tastes in couples."

Nicky: "Thnx!"

Eddie: "Hey, Nicole."

Nicky: "What up, Miller?"

Eddie: "Nothing. U?

Nicky: "Nothing. So, who r things w/ u & Nina?"

Nina: *Irish accent* "I'm right here!"

Nicky: "Ooh! I luv it when ur Irish accent comes out when ur mad. Its cute!"

Mara: "Nina, what is she talking about?"

Nicky: "Neens, plz dont tell me u didnt tell them that ur Irish!"

Everyone but Eddie, Nina, and Nicky: "What?!"

Nina: "One half. I am half Irish."

Nicky: "Which is y u & Niall Horan should get 2gether!"

Nina: "Nicole Marie Louise Sanchez Vega, Shut up!"

Jerome: "Thats a long name."

Nicole: "Thnx!"

Eddie: "Okay, so we have Amber..."

Amber: "Hi!"

Nina: "Joy..."

Joy: "Hi!"

Eddie: "KT..."

KT: "Hi!"

Nina: "Willow..."

Willow: "Squee!"

Eddie: "Patricia..."

Patricia: "Hello."

Nina: "Mara..."

Mara: "Hi."

Eddie: "Fabian..."

Fabian: "I already said hi."

Nina: "Jerome..."

Jerome: "Sup."

Eddie: "And Alfie."

Alfie: "Aliens!"

Evreyone but KT, Willow, Eddie, and Nicole: NO!"

Nicole: "What?"

Amber: "Alfie. I though u were over that!"

Alfie: "Well, u thought wrong." *Bites on his bread stick*

Nicky: "Anyways, I gotta go. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Miller!"

Eddie: "We're not dating!"

Nicky: "Not yet!" *Hangs up*

Joy: "Wow."

Nina: "Yeah."


End file.
